


Avengerpile on Phil

by Not_You



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Facials, First Time, Gangbang, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, OT7, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pegging, Viagra, horny phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says on the tin.  The mildly dubious consent warning is for Tony giving Phil Viagra as a prank, triggering greater-than-usual horny, but Phil is in his right mind and wants everyone or he wouldn't let the orgy happen.  Written for a kinkmeme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengerpile on Phil

"Tony." Clint's voice sounds ragged and exhausted, and Tony looks up from finally showing Cap Star Wars, fiendishly amused.

"Yes?"

Clint is swaying slightly on his feet, shirt tattered, neck covered in red marks that are slowly fading to deep purple. His lips are bruised and Tony bets that he'd have great sex-hair right now if it was just long enough. "You know how we're kinda bringing Phil into this whole Avengers orgy thing a little a time?"

"And?"

"And I know you dosed him, you fucker. He's horny as hell at the best of times, I thought you knew that."

"...Coulson?"

"Yeah, Coulson." Clint crosses his arms, obviously irritated but incapable of proper physical expression of it because his muscles just won't tense anymore. "He said he had known something was up-- yeah, laugh, you _asshole_ \-- but he got through the whole day without pouncing Hill or giving Fury head, and now I've come four times and my jaw hurts and Tasha and I cannot do this alone."

"So that was your fault?" Steve looks horrified. "Tony, he was so embarrassed!"

"I didn't realize he was some kind of nympho." Tony does have the decency to look a little ashamed of himself, though, and squirms in his seat almost as much as Phil had been earlier. Before he had absconded with their two assassins, walking at a normal pace despite every line of him quivering to go faster, expression set, eyes front, one of the most dangerous wrists in the world in each hand. Tony had been kinda surprised that Natasha hadn't tried to alter his grip, just let him tow her away in the closest thing to caveman behavior Phil can manage.

"He's not, he just loves to fuck and is now trying to break a Viagra hardon because of people who shall remain nameless. Now get off that goddamn couch and go give it to him so I can take a break to mourn my poor, desiccated balls."

Steve is blushing redder than many tomatoes Tony has seen, and Clint grins. "Come on, he's wanted you from the get-go. He's probably finally too horny to be shy."

"Well, I have kissed him and bought him dinner first, at least..." Steve murmurs, standing up and reaching back to haul Tony with him.

"Watching you two kiss is fucking _awesome_ , by the way," Clint says, "I might come back to watch, after I've found an ice pack."

"We'll get Tony for this, Clint, don't worry."

Tony rolls his eyes. "Get Tony a medal, sure. You've been desperate to fuck him and you know it."

"This still isn't playing fair, Tony." They make their way to Clint's bedroom because that's where Phil bunks when he stays over. Jarvis has thrown up the soundproofing like the gentleman he is, and so they don't hear a thing until they open the door to Phil's moaning and begging. He's on his hands and knees on the rumpled bed, sobbing as Natasha slides her strapon almost entirely out of him. She's more rumpled and wild-eyed than Tony has ever seen her, nails digging into Phil's back as she growls something unutterably filthy to him in Russian. Phil shudders and sobs, begging for her cock, wild and desperate, pleading with her to take him apart, to just fuck him until he can't think. His arms are trembling, and he sinks down onto his elbows, back arched and thighs spread obscenely. Natasha snarls and slams into him, forcing out a loud wail and making him drop to his chest, groveling in the sheet.

"Fffuuuck..." Tony breathes in tones of profound reverence.

"Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ," Steve agrees, glad he's wearing sweatpants because he would otherwise be in serious pain.

Natasha glances over her shoulder at them, and flashes a fierce grin, slapping Phil's ass hard enough to leave a hand-print, making him moan and press back hard against her. "Clint said he had gone for reinforcements."

Phil whimpers, blushing over most of his body. "They don't have to... that is, I..."

"Oh, shut the hell up. You're a male sexy librarian, we're all panting to fuck you." Tony hauls his shirt off and tosses it aside.

Phil groans and buries his face in the pillow. Steve is blushing almost as badly, but pulling off his clothes all the same. "We, uh. We kind of thought you'd prefer to be courted a little more, start with Clint and Natasha since you've known them the longest..."

"I think he's pretty well courted, wouldn't you say?" Tony grins, crawling onto the bed.

"Definitely. Enough hearts and flowers, more cock please." Natasha has politely been still enough for them to converse, but starts again at this request. Bliss suffuses his face, and Tony purrs, cupping the back of his head and guiding Phil's open, moaning mouth to his cock. Steve just stares, because Natasha has told him about this, but hasn't done it to him. Yet. Phil sure seems to love it, though. He groans around Tony's cock, lips wrapped around it like he was built to do this and nothing else.

"Fuck, that's nice." Tony just sits back and pets Phil like a cat, letting him please himself and set his own pace, which turns out to be greedy and wet.

"Wow," Steve murmurs. "I just never thought…"

"That our Agent could be this horny?" Natasha asks with a grin, swiveling her hips and making Phil groan. "Yes, you like that, don't you?" She purrs, doing it again and then again, setting up a steady serpentine rhythm that makes Phil sob and buck under her, quivering all over. 

Tony shudders and pets him. "God, Phil, you're fucking amazing, you know that?"

Phil just moans and sucks Tony's cock deep into his throat, fucking his mouth on it for a long time before pulling off and looking up at Tony. "I'm still going to get you for this, my cock is sore."

"I had no idea it would work so well, Phil. I'm sorry."

"Partial forgiveness can be earned with more cock," Phil tells him, and sucks him down again, moaning happily. Natasha groans, grinding deep into him and shaking as she comes with a low groan.

"I'm sore too," she mutters, and slowly pulls out, making Phil groan with the loss. "Come on, Steve," Natasha draws him closer, squeezing his cock. "Phil needs you."

Steve moans and settles behind Phil, hands gentle on the curve of his ass. "Don’t worry, Phil. We'll get Tony back." 

"I still think I deserve a medal. Fuck, Phil!" Phil does something that makes Tony shudder and whine, close to coming. "God, you're so fucking perfect, why didn't you pounce us before now?"

"Too shy," Phil admits, pulling off and then groaning helplessly as Steve lubes up and slides into him where he's still open from Natasha. "Oh fuck, _Steve_ …"

"Nice, ain't it?" Tony teases, stroking Phil's hair and easing back into his mouth. Phil makes a soft noise of agreement, melting between them. Steve groans, rocking in and out of Phil and meeting Tony's eyes. Tony just looks back at him, dark eyes sparkling. Everyone jumps when the door opens, but it's just naked Thor, enormous cock already fully hard.

"I hear we are taking the son of Coul!"

Coulson blushes all over, and Tony grins. "We are."

"I see there is no place left for my cock," Thor says with a martyred sigh, and then crawls onto the bed. "Would you take me, little one?" He asks, rubbing Phil's back. Phil nods weakly, and everyone stops long enough for Thor to get situated on his back underneath Phil, groaning as his cock rubs Phil's belly and Phil presses into him. Steve presses forward as well, and Phil moans, writhing. Natasha smiles and gives each of them a kiss before limping off to join Clint on the couch. The rest of them fall into a sweaty, complicated rhythm that consumes them. Phil rocks between the three of them, whimpering and moaning helplessly. Thor holds him open for Steve, and groans that Phil's cock is perfect before biting Tony's thigh and making him whine and come deep in Phil's mouth. Phil shudders and swallows, cooing as Tony kisses him and then Thor. Steve whines and comes a second later, gasping Phil's name and triggering his orgasm as well. Thor shudders. "What spell is this, that you're still hard?"

"Drug, not a spell," Steve pants.

"I think," Phil gasps, "that one more will do it."

On cue, Bruce comes in, smiling softly. "Can it be my turn now?"

Steve grins at him, sliding out. "Yeah."

"Wonderful." Bruce slides out of his clothes and ranges over Phil, covering his back in kisses. Phil shudders, and Steve helps Bruce roll on one of the condoms Tony has developed for him. That done, Bruce sinks into Phil with a groan so deep it's almost a growl, fucking him hard and slow. Each thrust pushes a high-pitched little cry out of Phil and Tony groans, lying down beside him and Thor, kissing them both as Bruce rocks them. This time when Phil comes, Thor beams.

"The spell is broken!"

"Good," Bruce growls. Phil winces, oversensitive, and Bruce pulls out. 

"B-but you haven't—"

"I don't want it to hurt, Phil. Here." He discards the condom and rearranges their legs, allowing Phil to press his thighs tightly together. He does, suddenly understanding. He purrs as Bruce pushes into the tight space, and holds it until Bruce is letting out a roar, coming all over him and Thor. They both shiver, and Thor slides off of Phil's finally soft cock as Clint and Natasha come limping back in.

"Feelin' good, boss?" Clint murmurs in tones of deepest affection. Phil blushes, and nods, nuzzling Thor and reaching down to wrap one weak hand around his cock. "Lemme take care of him,' Clint says, and Phil nods, yawning and resting his head on Thor's chest. Clint finds a spot to kneel, and leans down and takes the tip of Thor's cock in his mouth. He can't get much depth, but uses both hands and soon Thor groans and comes in a flood that Clint can't hope to swallow all of.

"My apologies, my friend," Thor rumbles, the way he always does. Clint just grins at him, wiping off. 

"You're not sorry at all, and I don't care. Right boss?"

Phil's only response is a delicate snore, so they turn the lights down and all form a pile around him and Thor, everyone drifting off to sleep.


End file.
